


Let The Night Bring What It Will

by Arnie



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn surges forward to grasp my hand, then hugs me tightly.  How strange these humans are with their need to hold each other.  It is not unpleasant though.  Perhaps I can understand why Galadriel will not abandon Man completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Night Bring What It Will

I lift my head proudly as I announce our intention to fight alongside the humans, and I see the answering gleam of hope enter their eyes. It has been a long time, but old allegiances cannot be forgotten, and I confess that I am glad we stand together against the might of Sauron.

Aragorn surges forward to grasp my hand, then hugs me tightly. How strange these humans are with their need to hold each other. It is not unpleasant though. Perhaps I can understand why Galadriel will not abandon Man completely.

~~~

In the Keep, I see men and boys preparing for War and death. All around us is an ordered chaos; each man intent upon his battle readiness. We Elves wait calmly. We have fought before; we will fight again.

~~~

The time has come. The Uruk-Hai are at the gates and we stand ready. I hear the Dwarf complaining but Dwarves always do. I wonder what he is complaining about now, but I must put it from my mind. Long years of peace have not dimmed my memory of War and I am ready. Let the night bring what it will.

~~~

 

I give the command to my Elves to retreat. We will stand - but not here. I wait for my Elves to pass me, I will not go until all those who are still living have gone first.

I feel pain. And anger. An Uruk-Hai has leapt from the battlement and hurt me. I kill him quickly as my Elvish calm deserts me for a second. I have never felt pain before.

I feel a blow on my back, and weakness steals over me as I fall to my knees. Is this death or merely confusion? I see Aragorn as he moves to slay the Uruk-Hai I did not see; the faces of my fallen comrades; and darkness as it encroaches upon my vision. Strong but gentle hands lift me. It must be Aragorn. Even in the midst of battle he wishes to reassure himself...or me...that he is here and I am not alone. How strange these humans are....

The End


End file.
